


Co-Operate, Please (Omovember 2020)

by tinyghostie



Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Day One: Formal Situation, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves-centric, F/M, Formalwear, Hurt Diego Hargreeves, Omorashi, Omovember, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyghostie/pseuds/tinyghostie
Summary: At the gala, Diego is too shy to mention that he needs to pee around Lila.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Lila Pitts
Series: Omovember 2020 (Diego, Five and Klaus) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999363
Kudos: 19





	Co-Operate, Please (Omovember 2020)

“Diego; try not to do anything too stupid.”

And he _had_ tried, he really had. But there he was, getting more desperate by the minute, with no sign of Reginald yet.

He was too shy to mention his need to… well… go. And especially not around Lila.

_Sorry, I gotta go take a leak._

_Do you mind if I just run to the bathroom real quick?_

_I have to use the bathroom. I’ll be back in a minute._

“You alright there, Diego?” Lila asked.

“I- I- I- f-fine.” That stupid stutter always came back when he got pee shy. It had taken him almost a year to get comfortable with telling Patch he needed to go, and even then, it was a year and a half until he dropped the stutter.

He really was getting desperate now. The worst part about being bladder shy was that Diego’s body wouldn’t let him piss in an actual toilet if anyone else was in the room (or even the adjacent room), but was completely fine with him emptying his bladder all over the floor as long as he was alone.

Before he knew it, they were dancing. That far-away look in his eyes could have easily been mistaken for distraction, now that he thought about it. Maybe even lust.

“Someone’s got moves.”

“My father insisted on ballroom lessons.” Diego explained. “ _One never knows when the paso doble will be the difference between life and death, children_.”

“My mum used to say something along those lines.”

Diego wished the dance was at least a little faster. Or that it would be considered socially acceptable to grip his crotch in the middle of the dance, but that was a mere fantasy.

He begged his stupid bladder not to assume that he would be A-OK with peeing here. It didn’t listen, as usual, and he felt the pants of his expensive suit grow damp before he regained control. Lila taking the lead caught him off guard, and he felt himself lose control again for a brief moment. There was definitely a wet patch now, and he couldn’t really say he spilled a drink.

Lila gave a small chuckle. “I didn’t know you liked being dominated this much, Diego.”

Diego drew in a deep, shuddering breath. “N-not w-what you th-th-think it i-is.” He managed to mumble, barely loud enough for her to hear.

She laughed. “What, did you piss your pants or something?” She joked.

“N-not yet.”

Lila sighed. “Come on. We need to find you a bathroom before you humiliate the both of us and we miss an opportunity to find daddy dearest.” She grabbed his tie as she had done before and dragged him out into a hallway, finding a bathroom relatively quickly. He found it a little degrading, being dragged to a bathroom like a puppy, but a strange part of him was excited by the thought.

Once he was alone in the bathroom, his bladder completely gave out. Diego watched himself soak his pants with disgust, though he had watched this very scene many times before.

He managed to mop up the floor as best as he could, and gingerly opened the door, staring at his feet.

“Oh, Diego.”

His cheeks burned red with embarrassment. “S-sorry. I- I t-tried.”

“There’s got to be another suit somewhere around here. Come on.” Lila dragged him up a further two flights of stairs, getting dirty looks from other guests. “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“I- I’m really bladder shy.” Diego confessed, making a useless attempt to conceal the wet patch with his hands. “And I j-just recently came off all the drugs they were pumping me full of in the loony bin. My judgement is a-all over the p-place.”

“Poor thing.” Lila said, and Diego couldn’t tell if it was sarcasm or not.

Once he’d found a suit in one of the bedrooms and ~~stolen~~ borrowed it, they went back to meet Five, just as a car was driving away.

“Was that him?” Diego asked.

“Yeah.” Five replied. “Hey, did you change your clothes?”

“Th-that’s not important.” Diego turned a little red.

“Why not?” Five narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“We thought we’d cause a bit of a commotion if he walked around covered in blood.” Lila added quickly.

“The Swedes?” Five asked, and they nodded, though they didn’t know what they were agreeing with. “Well, while you were busy playing dress-up, they came after me. And Dad got away.”


End file.
